


A Very Daddy Valentine's | Gramander

by mothermalfoy (slytherinxravenclaw)



Series: A Very Daddy Holiday Series [4]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Grapefruit, M/M, Mirror Sex, Orgasm Delay, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 14:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17789294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherinxravenclaw/pseuds/mothermalfoy
Summary: Percival is running late for work, but his boyfriend always makes it worth it.





	A Very Daddy Valentine's | Gramander

**Percival Graves Flat - 930AM**

Percival Graves was very late. It had started, with lazy early morning kisses from his boyfriend. Newt’s lips trailing across his jaw, down his neck, towards his chest, by the time Newt had taken his cock into his mouth, Percival had all but decided that he wasn’t  _really_ needed at work today. Potter could easily handle things. Sleepy blowjobs had lead to making out in the shower, Percival’s lips firmly pressed against Newt’s, his hand trailing all over his soft skin. Newt whimpered. “Daddy.”

Percival sighed happily running his fingers through Newt’s hair. “Yes, my love?”

“P-please, I need you so bad,” Newt whined. Percival grinned, kissing his way down Newt’s neck, across his chest, and down his stomach. Newt gasped, as Percival turned him around and pressed his face into the cold tiles, and spread his ass, licking a long stripe upwards. Newt moaned. “Oh Daddy,” he cried, clutching at the tiles. Percival growled, burrowing his tongue in deeper, determined to drive Newt wild. “P-please Daddy,” Newt whined, arching his back. “Fuck me.”

“Not yet baby boy,” Percival growled against his hole. “Gods you taste so good. I could just eat you out forever baby boy.” Newt whimpered, his whole body shaking as Percival’s tongue snaked against his hole. “Gods you’re so beautiful.”

Newt quivered, desperate to come, “D-Daddy, p-please let me come.”

Percival growled, squeezing his arse hard and rough, “Hold on just a little bit longer baby boy,” he purred, and stood. “Gods I just want to fuck you forever,” he sighed turning off the water, and lifted Newt out of the shower, carrying him easily to their bedroom. Newt gasped. Percival grinned, placing him in front of the full length mirror in their bedroom, and kissed his neck. Newt gasped. “Gods look at you baby,” Percival said. “Body all flushed for me, I want you to watch yourself get fucked baby boy. I want you to watch how beautiful you are when you come undone just for me,” he said.

Newt moaned loud, his body shaking as Percival slid inside his arse and began fucking him. Newt screamed. Percival grinned, fisting his fingers in Newt’s hair as he fucked him harder and faster. “That’s it baby, moan for Daddy, you’re so fucking beautiful like this.” Newt moaned, watching himself in the mirror, transfixed. Percival could see it in his eyes. Wrapping his hand around Newt’s cock he began to stroke him in time to his fucking. Newt screamed again, his body quivering as he came in front of the mirror, never able to tear his eyes away from his own form.

“So beautiful baby boy,” Percival purred in his ear, fucking him through his orgasm. Newt sighed, leaning his head against the mirror as Percival fucked him harder. “Fuck, Daddy’s so close, gonna come inside that pretty little arse of yours. Would you like that baby?” he asked. Newt moaned and nodded. “Such a good boy,” Percival growled, biting his shoulder and came hard inside him. Newt shivered, as Percival pulled out of his arse, and replaced his cock with a plug. “We should get ready baby boy. We’re going to be late.” Newt groaned. Percival cleaned them both off with a quick spell and summoned their clothes from across the room. Newt shuddered, the plug moved teasingly against his hole. They dressed quickly, and Percival gave him one last searing kiss before the two parted ways. Percival for the DMLE, and Newt for the Department of Creature Affairs.


End file.
